


Saved!

by meyari



Category: Leverage
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, M/M, Present Tense, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec did it this time.  He isn't sure even Eliot can save him this time around, especially since no one can save Alec from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eliot's hand is locked around his bicep, bruising in its intensity. They're running through the alleyway, way too many men with guns behind them. His heart is pounding. His stomach's turning flips. The night is wet from rain. The alley is slick with oil that the rain freed to drift along the pavement, making distorted rainbows under his feet.

Alec wishes he had a second to adjust his fucking pants.

He really shouldn't like getting rescued this much. He shouldn't. It's sick and wrong and he can't help it. Eliot does that thing where he's moving faster than Superman, knocking people out, taking them down like he's not made of flesh and blood and it just does something to Alec. Add in a chase, the chance of getting seriously hurt and he feels like he's going to explode if someone (Eliot, please God Eliot!) doesn't haul him into their arms to kiss the breath out of him while stroking just _so_.

"In here!" Eliot grunts, all but throwing Alec through a door. He dives in after Alec, pressing him up against the wall.

Eliot's panting, his body hard and hot, with just the faint hint of sweat tinged with blood. Alec's nails bite into his palms as he tries not to groan. That smell, Eliot's smell, is guaranteed to set him off even if nothing is going on. It's worse now. They're pressed together so close. There's no way Eliot can't feel what this is doing to him. He has to know what Alec's been trying to hide.

"Shush," Eliot growls as the men chasing them pound closer.

The door doesn't shut, won't stay closed. They're exposed to the alley but Eliot doesn't seem to care. He doesn't push the door shut, just presses closer to Alec. The men barely glance in at them. Maybe they can't see them, maybe the light of the street lamp outside's blinded them. Alec doesn't know, doesn't care. The men run on, cursing that they'd lost them.

The relief as their voices die out feels like getting an artery cut. Alec shudders against Eliot, squirming just a little against Eliot's hips. Eliot chuckles in Alec's ear, low and nasty. He presses harder, his erection starting to fill, pressing against Alec in all the right ways even though this is so very, very wrong.

"Later, Hardison," Eliot whispers, his lips right next to Alec's ear. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you right."

His voice is a mix of threat and honeyed promise. Alec can feel Eliot's breath hot against his ear. It makes his legs shake as his balls clench in frenzied arousal. Eliot bucks his hips and Alec gasps, coming in his pants like a teenage boy. Eliot chuckles again sounding insufferably pleased with himself. He moves back and looks out the door. He nods once, looks back at Alec and licks his lips like Alec's the tastiest meal he's ever seen. Then his hand is clamped around Alec's arm and they're running again, heading back the way they came to meet up with Nate and Parker and Sophie, his pants sticking uncomfortably.

+++++

Alec pants as Eliot hauls him through the alley. They've run in circles always heading back the way they came, back to safety. Alec tells himself that they're okay, they're fine, they're going to make it except that Alec's dying inside. His pants are sticking to him while his body is throbbing with the knowledge that Eliot knows _exactly_ what he does to Alec every time he does the Superman routine. He never wanted Eliot to know. He wasn't some damned damsel in distress. He shouldn't want or need to get saved all the fucking time!

They reach the spot where they have to cross a major, well-lit street back but the creeps that they're running from have brought friends. They're cut off. Several big cars and dozens of men with guns are standing around, blocking their way. There's no going that way so Eliot shoves him back into the alley, cursing under his breath.

They're going to get caught; they're going to get killed. Alec's mind is in overdrive, ticking over all the ways they could die and counting all the guns in the thug's hands from that flash picture in his mind out the end of the alleyway. There's a side street, a little crooked half-width alley between buildings. Voices echo in front of them and more voices sound behind them. Alec stops, hauling back against Eliot's iron grip around his arm.

"Take me in the alley," Alec says low and fast and he can't believe he's saying this, that he's offering like this, in a place and a time like this.

"What?" Eliot says, disbelief blooming on his face.

"They're looking for one black man, El," Alec says, "a hacker, not a hooker. Alley, fuck me in the goddamn alley and they'll look right past us."

"That's not what—" Eliot hisses, his fingers tightening into Alec's arm to the point that Alec flinches in spite of himself.

"Do it!" Alec whisper-shouts at him, frantic for his fantasy, to escape, for Eliot to take him, for the whole messy complicated disaster of a job to give him something golden.

Eliot growls but does as Alec orders. The alley is tiny, barely wide enough for Eliot to walk through. There's a fire escape on one building and they conspicuously don't hide behind it. Alec pushes his pants down, already hard again, panting to feel what Eliot can do to him. Eliot smirks in spite of himself, finding a condom and lube somewhere in his pocket. There's no time for prep, no time for anything but getting it on and then Eliot's got Alec in his arms, pressing his face up against the wet bricks of the building like a cheap whore. Alec's cock jumps.

They're in plain sight of anyone looking out of the windows when Eliot pushes into Alec like they've already spent the last half hour fucking and decided to go again. He shoves hard, not giving Alec any warning. It burns. Alec gasps, clamping down and the relaxing deliberately. Eliot chuckles low and dirty in Alec's ear. It's a wicked sound that makes Alec whimper with need. He grabs Alec's wrists and (gently, so gently) pins him to the wall. He lets Alec adjust his position so that he's not completely contorted before tightening his fingers around Alec's wrists. When he starts moving it's fast and hard, as dirty and brutal as this little charade. It's as filthy wrong as the alley they're in.

"Oh God," Alec pants, pushing back against Eliot's assault. "Yeah, that's it, do me!"

"Hush," Eliot growls warningly in his ear. He fucks harder, giving Alec what they so obviously both want.

The men hunting for Alec run past the end of the alley, come back and look at the two of them. One of them says something snide that Alec can't hear because of the pounding in his ears and they run on. Eliot keeps pounding Alec, shoving him against the wall like the search is irrelevant to what they're doing. Alec couldn't care less if he gets caught at this point. He knows they won't. He knows. Eliot won't allow it. There's a call from outside the alley. The thugs are being called back. They run past in a mass, snickers echoing down the alley to mix with Alec's whimpers and moans. It's safe. It's fucking safe and Eliot's done it again.

"Don't stop," Alec pleads, so close, so damned close. Saved, Eliot's saved him again and he's pounding, hitting the sweet spot and Alec's knees feel like they're turning to water and his whole body is on fire, his cock slapping against his belly like a rod of red-hot iron.

"No way," Eliot grunts. "Mine!"

Eliot keeps pounding him not quite hard enough for Alec to come until their radios crackle and Nate's worried voice comes over the ear buds, asking in that controlled worry voice if they're okay. The jammer's gone. The others can hear them now. They can hear the sounds of Eliot slamming into his ass. They can hear Alec's panting, the way he's right on the edge and can't quite go over.

Eliot lets out a huge blast of air that isn't a shout and shifts his hips just right to hit all Alec's buttons. Alec gasps and bites his lip as he comes against the wet brick wall. Eliot hisses and slams hard into Alec, filling the condom. They pant together, Eliot turning them slightly so he can hold Alec close while staying buried inside of him. They lean their shoulders against the wall, Eliot's back to the alley, Alec's face to a garbage can.

"Guys?" Nate asks, urgency rising in his voice.

"Yeah," Alec says, still panting like a bellows. "We're safe. Just out of breath. Lot of running around to escape the guys with guns."

"Thank goodness," Sophie says over the radio, relief palpable in her voice.

"We'll be there soon," Eliot says, pressing a kiss against Alec's neck. "Give us a minute to catch our breath."

+++++

"You know you can't protect us forever."

Nate looks serious, solemn as a priest in church as he says it. Alec can't quite look him in the eye. He can't look any of them in the eye, not Parker who was rocking on her chair, or Sophie with her gentle worry or most importantly of all Eliot who knew why Alec had gotten caught and needed to be saved.

"I can try."

Eliot looks a mile wide as he says those words to Nate. He's big and strong and determined to be the wall between all of them and a very messy death. Alec barely listens to the rest of the debrief. He knows that they're talking about him screwing up, not Parker or Sophie or Nate. Alec was the fuck up. He was the one who'd had to be rescued _again._ And the part that has Alec squirming is that he knows it'll happen again. His fascination with Superman Eliot saving him is damned near turning into a fetish.

As soon as the briefing was over Alec leaves, heading to his apartment to hide out. He doesn't want to deal with the other's looks. He wants a shower to get Eliot's scent off of him, to change his pants that are crusty and uncomfortable. Instead he sits down at his computer, shivering at the way his ass throbs, and sets to work on his programs.

Alec looks up at a strange noise a few hours later, finding Eliot looking down at him with a faintly quizzical expression. His shoulders look a mile wide and the way he has his hands on his hips makes him seem even wider. He looks like the solidest thing in Alec's world but Alec knows that he isn't. Much as he wanted Eliot to be.

"You know that I'll always protect you, save you." Eliot watches his face like he was watching for a lie, a truth or maybe just a flinch.

"Yeah, sure. I know man. Thanks again. You did good today."

Alec turns back to his computer, working away at the latest project, the latest way to distract himself from the fear that no, they really might not come back for him. He doesn't have the skills that the others do. He isn't ever going to be able to fight his way out. He can't pick his way out of a pair of handcuffs or a jail. He sure as hell can't be able to charm his way out; he's proved that today in spades.

He knows himself well enough to know that he'll never be a good enough planner to keep himself with sheer smarts like Nate. He's high maintenance and he has this damned thing going where he had to keep pushing until something goes wrong just so that Eliot has to save him. It'll get them all killed if Alec doesn't get it under control and fucking quick.

"Hardison."

"What? I'm busy here, man."

Alec doesn't look up. He doesn't see the point of meeting Eliot's eyes. He isn't going to be looking into Eliot's eyes anyway. He's going to look considerably south of Eliot's face, at the spot that had Alec's ass throbbing already. Eliot shakes his head and walks away, around the couch and down the hallway to the kitchen or bathroom. Alec sighs with relief, rubbing his face in his hands. It's hard enough dealing with the fear of not being saved and his growing fetish with Eliot rescuing him. He doesn't need Eliot standing there in front of him like a walking, talking temptation.

Hands grab him from behind, hauling him up and away from the computer. Alec tries to shout but there's a hand over his mouth. Alec struggles and gets his hands pinned behind him for his trouble. Eliot's low dirty chuckle sounds in his ear, making Alec gasp and buck. Eliot drags him down the hallway, into the bedroom and then throws him down on the bed.

"I'll always save you," Eliot says, stalking closer to Alec like a lion stalking his prey.

"You can't know that, man," Alec gasps, staring at the bulge in Eliot's pants. He wants. Bad.

"Yeah I can," Eliot says, shoving Alec back on the bed. "You're mine now. You want it. I know it. Don't worry, Hardison. I'll always come back for you and I'll always save you for this."

He drapes himself on top of Alec, holding him down in that strangely gentle-firm grip from the alleyway. Alec knows he'll never be able to break free. He tries anyway, wrenching and earning bruises around his wrists that make Alec gasp. Eliot bucks his hips against Alec, driving a strangled shout out of Alec's throat. Eliot laughs that dirty laugh that sounds like a demon from hell come to take Alec. There's possessive fondness in Eliot's eyes before he bends and captures Alec's mouth.

He's never been kissed like this. Pinned and hurting, Alec whimpers into Eliot's mouth. Eliot bites his lips, forces his jaw open and plunders his mouth. He _owns_ Alec with just a kiss, a simple little kiss that's hotter than anything Alec's ever experienced. Alec starts shaking, tears leaking out of his eyes at how damned good it feels to be owned by Eliot.

"Fuck…" Alec breathed once Eliot let his lips go.

"Mmm, that's next, darlin'. Hope you're ready for the real deal this time."

Eliot chuckles, moving his lips to Alec's ear. He bites hard enough to make Alec gasp, biting his way down Alec's neck. This is going way farther than Alec expects but he's not unhappy about it. Fuck, he wishes that he were unhappy about it. He _should_ be unhappy about being fucked like some damned girl. He's not. He's just scared of what it's going to mean in the long run.

"Wait!" Alec gasps as Eliot releases one wrist to tear Alec's shirt open. He shivers at the annoyed look in Eliot's eyes. No, he doesn't want to annoy Eliot, not now, not ever. "This isn't some sort of trick is it? You're not going to just walk away are you? It's not a one-time deal?"

"No, it's not," Eliot growls, possessive lust lighting a fire in his eyes. "You're not gettin' rid of me from now on. Mine…!"

Eliot tears Alec's T-shirt open from neck to belly button with one sharp jerk that makes the fabric burn against Alec's neck. Alec cries out, more from the shock of it than from annoyance. Eliot takes Alec's free wrist again, pinning him as he gazes down at Eliot's torso. He looks like he's just seen a feast and is deciding what he wants to sample first. Eliot bends down and bites his way down to Alec's nipple. When his teeth latch on there it's hard enough that Alec screams and bucks against Eliot's hands. Eliot doesn't budge, rolling Alec's nipple between his teeth. He pulls his head back and pulls on Alec's nipple, his teeth scraping painfully.

"…Yes…!" Alec screams, coming again.

"All mine," Eliot breathes, licking the aching nipple and then blowing on it. "Don't worry. I'll always make sure you get what you need."


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings after can be challenging at the best of times. They get a lot more challenging when there are thigh high black lace up stiletto boots, hot breakfasts and visits by bored teammates involved.

"Put them on."

Eliot tosses a pair of boots on Alec's bed, his expression impatient. It's late morning, the proverbial morning after. The team's got the day off, thank goodness. Alec's not sure his legs will hold him after everything that happened yesterday. Especially everything Eliot did to him last night. His ass is throbbing. There are bruises in more places than Alec can count and he loves every single one of them. They remind him of what Eliot did to him, what they did last night. They tell him that it's not just a one-shot wonder. They nearly distract him from staring at the boots as he sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"The hell?" Alec asks, running his fingers over the thigh-high shiny black lace-up boots. They've even got stiletto heels. "I can't wear these."

"Put them on, Alec," Eliot says in a drawl that's more of a growl. His chin lowers just so, changing his expression from impatient to threatening.

Alec finds himself scrambling out of bed and pulling the boots to him. Eliot's fully clothed, jeans, a hoodie. Alec's naked, befuddled by sleep. He stinks of sex. Eliot left him sticky when they finished for the night so now Alec's feeling dirty and well used. Really well used. Rode hard and put away wet. He shivers at the memory of it and at the way Eliot looms over him.

The left boot slides on easily, fitting over his leg. Alec can't figure out when the hell Eliot would have gotten boots like this in his size. The boot fits perfectly over his wide foot. He has to tug it up over his thigh, adjusting the laces from the bottom. It takes forever to fiddle with the laces, getting it right. Eliot just watches, his arms crossed over his chest. Alec's cock is hard as a rock by the time the left boot's on and comfortably adjusted. It fits like a second skin. He works the right boot on, hurrying as much as his shaking fingers will allow. His cock's weeping by the time he's done. The damned boots feel way too good.

"Stand up."

Alec stands, wobbling for a second on the stilettos. Eliot smiles. It's black and dirty and oh so fucking hot. He reaches over and grabs Alec's cock like it's a leash. He tugs and Alec follows, his hips swaying as he balances on the heels. Alec's breath is shaking. His hands are shaking. Hell, his knees are shaking. He has no clue what Eliot's going to do next. He'd never have thought that Eliot would get into this sort of thing. Obviously he was wrong. Alec's more than ready for anything Eliot can throw at him, just unclear how much of his need shows to everyone else.

Eliot leads him into the bathroom, standing Alec in front of a brand new full-length mirror. He must have installed it while Alec was sleeping. The thought that he was that far out is scary. It's exciting. It's like running from the thugs with his heart going a mile a minute with Eliot's hand clamped around his arm. Alec whimpers at the sight of himself. He's so hard that he feels light headed. The boots make him look like the whore he pretended to be yesterday.

"Need to finish the outfit, darlin'," Eliot drawls in Alec's ear.

There's a black leather mini-skirt on the counter and a scarlet corset. Eliot passes the corset over to Alec, the order clear in his eyes. Alec whimpers as he wraps the silk around his torso. Eliot takes his time lacing the thing up. The corset cinches in tight, stealing Alec's breath away by inches. Or maybe it's the look in Eliot's eyes as Alec's waist is reduced that's stealing his breath. The kiss Eliot presses against Alec's shoulder makes him sway. Eliot catches him, smirking in the mirror.

"Skirt," Eliot says, passing it over to Alec to put on.

"Fuck," Alec breaths, the single word shaking with arousal. It's nearly a prayer.

He steps into the mini and slowly slides it up his legs, over the boots that scream 'fuck me'. The skirt settles over his hips, riding just below the edge of the corset. The front's tilted up because Alec's cock is so hard that it might as well be made of steel. Eliot smirks at him, nodding approval. He hooks a finger in summons, leaving the bathroom. Alec follows, expecting a quick return to bed. Eliot heads out into the kitchen.

"Uh, El?" Alec asks, his knees still shaking though he's getting steadier on the heels.

"What?"

"What if someone comes in?" Alec asks.

He's slightly panicked at the thought of one of the others seeing him this way. He's unshaven. He smells of sex, the evidence of what Eliot did to him still on his skin under his skimpy clothes. He's dressed in a hooker outfit that most hookers would be ashamed to wear. He can't decide if he's horrified by the thought of them seeing him this way or so turned on that his brain's going to explode.

"So what?" Eliot gives him that slightly annoyed look, like he's being stupid.

"I don't… I don't want them to see me this way," Alec admits in a voice that's way too small. He presses his hands against the leather skirt that's barely hiding his cock.

"That ain't the way it looks from here, darlin'," Eliot drawls. He smirks at Alec's efforts to hold down his skirt. "I'm betting that if I had you walk up to the window over there you'd come so hard you'd pass out."

"No!" Alec gasps. He nearly comes just from the thought of it.

Eliot chuckles and comes over. He pulls Alec's hands away from the skirt and runs his hand up underneath it to brush the laces of the Fuck Me boots. His hand slides up and clamps down on Alec's cock, just a hair too hard. Alec gasps and pushes into Eliot's hand. He leans into Eliot's bulk, trembling as Eliot starts stroking his cock.

"I got you, Alec," Eliot whispers in that evil little drawl that has love, possession, want and God knows what mixed in. "You don't have to act out when we're workin'. I've got you and I'll make sure you get _exactly_ what you need."

His thumb does something electric over the head of Alec's cock at the same time as his free hand slides around Alec's ass and presses against his hole. Alec bucks, his head flying back as he comes in Eliot's hand. He nearly blacks out, clinging to Eliot like he's a life preserver and Alec's drowning. He is drowning, drowning in Eliot, drowning in his own lust, his need, this crazy damned fetish for everything Eliot.

"Got you," Eliot chuckles. He supports Alec, giving him the time he needs to catch his breath. "Now come on. Got breakfast ready for us."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alec asks reverently. Sex and kinkiness and _hot breakfast_ waiting when he wakes up?

"You'll be earning it later, darlin'," Eliot says. That wicked look is back in his eyes.

He lifts his hand and licks Alec's come away, smirking at the way Alec whines. Eliot goes into the kitchen and Alec follows like he's been tethered to Eliot's ass. Maybe he has. Alec doesn't care. This is better than anything he's dared to dream and he's going to do his damndest not to fuck it up.

+++++

It's late afternoon and Eliot's off getting groceries for a hot, home-cooked dinner. Alec's got his laptop on the floor and he's lying on his stomach on the floor. Eliot fed him a good breakfast before fucking him hard over the kitchen counter. He made a healthy lunch and then fucked him in the shower. Alec's humming because while his ass can't take another round after dinner Eliot said that he'd be satisfied with Alec's mouth. Alec didn't really think he was this much of a slut but apparently he is.

It's Eliot.

Parker's hot as hell, sexy in all the right ways that combine danger and that edge of insanity that's always set him off. She's the one he makes noises at but it's only to distract everyone else from his quiet obsession with Eliot. Eliot's got the thing that Alec needs. He's got control.

Alec knows himself. He might not seem like it to the others but he does know what sets him off. He knows a new game is going to seduce him into playing it until he wins and then cracking the code to see what makes it tick. He know that money's going to seduce him into seeing how much he can pile up, how rich he can get. He knows what he wants and he goes and gets those wants.

They're rarely what he really needs.

He needs control. He needs restraint. He needs someone there to catch him when he can't resist one more brag, one more hack, or one more round. He needs someone to look at him and tell him enough and then make it stick. His Nana did it without even trying. He'll sometimes listen to Nate. He likes Nate, respects him, but he doesn't have the control to make Alec obey.

Eliot does. Eliot gives him that look and Alec's doing as he says. Eliot does his thing, moving like greased lightning and taking out the bad guys and Alec's cock sits up and pays attention. He's what Alec really needs, which is probably why he doesn't submit automatically. Alec's never been good at doing what's best for himself. The front door opens, cutting across Alec's wandering thoughts as it stills his fingers on the keyboard.

"In the living room," Alec calls.

He's naked the way Eliot told him to be, though Eliot said to wait in bed, not in the living room on the floor. Alec shivers as he wonders what Eliot will do about that bit of disobedience. He hopes for a spanking or maybe even a beating from Eliot.

"Hey," Parker says breezily as Alec scrambles for a pillow at the first sound of her voice, "I was wondering… whoa. This is new."

"What are you doing here?" Alec demands as he plants the pillow squarely on top of his groin.

"Looking at you," Parker says with her normal literalness. "You're naked. You look good naked."

"Parker!" Alec snaps.

She giggles, leaning on the back of the sofa to grin at him with bright, curious eyes that seem to see way more than they should. Alec tries to find something to say but only garbled noises come out of his mouth. His ass aches but he refuses to fidget. He wants to tell her to go away. He wants to show her the bruises that Eliot gave him. He wants to fuck her silly. He wants her to watch Eliot fuck him until he screams. She grins wider, squirming a little as if she can hear his thoughts.

"Where are you?" Eliot calls from the front door, salvation in a deep voice.

"Living room," Alec calls. His voice comes out squeaky and strange. "Parker decided to visit."

"Did she now?" Eliot says. He pokes his head in the living room on his way to the kitchen with bags of groceries. "You staying for dinner, darlin'? I'm making real food for our hacker."

"Sure," Parker says with a cheerful chirp in her voice. "He's naked."

"That he is," Eliot says. He leers at Alec. "Like him that way?"

"Yeah," Parker says, an almost identical leer on her face. "You going to play with him later?"

"Probably," Eliot says, stopping Alec's heart dead in his chest.

"Cool," Parker breaths, drawing the word out in the way she does when she's talking about diamonds and other valuable objects she wants to steal. "Can I watch?"

"No!" Alec gasps as he finds his voice at last.

Eliot gazes at Alec. There's a downright wicked expression in his eyes before he smirks. He nods at the pillow shielding Alec's crotch. The order to move it is clear. Alec whines, especially as Parker turns and claps her hands with delight.

"El…"

"Move it," Eliot says. "Parker gets to look all she wants. She wants to touch, she gets to do that too."

Alec moans, shaking so hard that he can barely keep his grip on the pillow. He sets it aside and saves the program he was working on. He doesn't think he's going to finish it now, now with the look in Eliot's eyes and the way Parker's beaming at him.

"Whee! I get to play with Alec!"

Parker leaps over the back of the sofa, tackling Alec and driving him back onto the rug. He gasps as she contacts the bruises Eliot gave him. She raises an eyebrow and straddles his hips, planting herself firmly on top of his cock. She squirms to drive the seam of her jeans into his cock. He moans.

"No touching me," Parker declares. "I get to touch you. You don't get to touch me."

"You heard her," Eliot says. "Do what the lady wants, Alec."

"Yes sir," Alec whispers.

He stretches his arms over his head and submits to Parker's touching. It's like having a hyperactive butterfly investigate his body. She touches here, then there, flitting from nipple to rib to belly button to chin and back again. She finds all of his bruises, all of his ticklish spots. She giggles at the way his cock leaks precum, drawing designs on his stomach with it while rocking on top of him. She never stays in one place long enough to give him what he needs and never touches hard enough for him to really feel it.

"Like what you see, darlin'?" Eliot asks after what seems like an eternity of tender torture.

"Yeah," Parker said with a huge grin. "But I want to see you two together. You are together, right? This isn't just some kinky thing that you're doing once?"

"Nope, he's mine now," Eliot says. He chuckles at the way Alec whimpers.

"So can I watch?" Parker asks. She squirms enough that Alec gasps and bucks up against her groin. She instantly freezes, laughing that weird laugh of hers at the way he groans.

"Sure," Eliot says. "Get off him."

She's off of him so fast that it's like she was never sitting on top of him. Parker curls up on the couch, sitting with her legs crossed so that she can see everything that happens. Alec pants at the look in her eyes, the way she looks at him. Between Eliot's imperious gesture and Parker's eyes he's surprised that he manages to roll to his knees.

"Come here," Eliot says in that tone of voice that promises instant punishment if he fails.

Alec swallows hard and then crawls over to where Eliot's standing. Eliot smiles down at him, that strange mixture of domination and tenderness in his eyes again. He pets Alec's cheek and then catches his chin in a grip that's a little too firm. Alec shudders, his hips bucking.

"Got your candy right here," Eliot murmurs just loud enough for Alec to hear him. He slides down his zipper, exposing the erection that's already taken Alec more times than he can count. "Show Parker how much you like this, Alec. Show her what you really want."

Alec shudders and sucks Eliot into his mouth. He's sloppy and awkward at first. He's done it before but not very often and not very well. Alec does his best, moaning around Eliot's cock. Eliot growls and catches Alec's head, adjusting his position, his angle, making him take it deeper, harder. Alec tries to breathe between thrusts into his mouth. His hands rest on Eliot's thighs, not trying to control him, just staying there so he can focus on what Eliot's doing to him.

"Wow," Parker breathes. She sounds like this is the sexiest thing she's ever seen. "Can I touch again?"

"Sure," Eliot grunts. "Go ahead."

Alec gasps around Eliot as Parker is suddenly pressed up against his back. She's still clothed. Her hand reaches around him and grasps his cock, stroking him hard and fast, just like Eliot's fucking his face. Alec grunts and bucks into her hand. He's grateful for Eliot's hands around his face because otherwise he'd be unable to move.

"Nice," Parker breathes into his ear. "How about here?"

Her other hand slides down to his ass, rubbing against him. Eliot laughs at the strangled noise that erupts out of his mouth. Parker giggles and then slides a finger inside of him. Alec whites out, coming so hard that he loses all sense of where he is and what's happening. He hears Eliot shout and tastes his come filling his mouth. Alec sucks, shuddering through his orgasm and Eliot's.

"Fun," Parker giggles as she wiggles her finger in his ass again. "I think I'll stay for dinner."

"You do that, darlin'," Eliot pants, finally releasing Alec's head.

Alec flops back into Parker's arms. She laughs into his ear before hugging him. Alec blinks up at Eliot. He smiles down at the two of them, a knowing expression on his face.

"Feel free to take him to the bedroom if you want," Eliot offers, grinning at Alec's moan.

"Nope, I think I'll just play with him here," Parker says. "We should get him some jewelry. I bet I could steal him some really nice nipple rings."

"Does everyone know about me?" Alec whimpers.

"Sure," Parker says. She sounds surprised. "Well… Eliot does and I do. I think Nate suspects. Sophie's officially not interested in anything we do in bed. Or out of it. I asked. Besides, it was kind of obvious. We all heard you two over the radio. That was hot. Nate went so red!"

Alec groans, hiding his face in his hands. Eliot just laughs, grabbing Alec to pull him to his feet. He holds Alec close, wrapping one big hand around Alec's ass. Alec meets his eyes, blushing brightly at the lust and affection he sees there.

"Looks like we get to have all sorts of fun now," Eliot whispers into Alec's ear. "I wonder how much it'll take to get Nate and Sophie to ask."

"Don't," Alec pleads. He isn't sure what he's pleading for.

"Don't worry," Eliot whispers. "I've got you. No matter what happens, I've got you."


End file.
